Tan Solo Palabras
by vere31
Summary: Es un Song Fic dedicado a todos los fanaticos del Takari... espero les guste es mi primera publicacion en esta pagina.. En este Kari tiene unas dudas en su relacion q pasara bueno averiguenlo


TAN SOLO PALABRAS!

Bueno era un día como cualquier otro, todos se levantaban para realizar sus tareas excepto una chica de cabellos castaños que no habia podido dormir la noche anterior ya que no dejaba de pensar en su novio estaba muy enamorada de él.

Hikari Kamiya es una chica muy hermosa y una niña con muchos sueños e ilusiones y ahora mas… porq mas? Xq hace 2 semans exactamente, él chico de sus sueños del q estaba enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo desde q lo conocio, le habia pedido q fuera su novia y claro ella le dijo q yes, no lo podia creer ya q nunca se imagino q el le correspondiera e esos sentimientos…

Su novio es un chico muy guapo todas las chicas de la escuela se mueren por el y perseguido ya q es un chavo modelo… con el q todas sueñan es estudioso, saca buenas notas, es la estrella del equipo de basketball de la escuela, encima de eso es my atractivo a los ojos de cualquier chica es alto de ojos azules, rubio y es un encanto.

Lo q le pasaba era extraño ya q desde q empezaron a salir juntos las compañeras de su salon no dejaban de meterle cosas en la cabeza diciendole q el no la quiere y q el la engañaba y q solo jugaba con ella… q siempre lo veian con otra chica despues de q la iba dejar a ella… pero se encontraba mas triste porq el dia anterior le habia preguntado a el si era cierto lo que le decian pero el se enojo… y nisiquiera le contesto ella le seguia insistiendo pero él no le dcia nada…

FLASH BLACK

Kari: haber contestame! Porq no me ves a los ojos? - poniendose enfrente de el para encararlo -

Tk: ya Kari xfavor deja de preguntarme eso! - viendola - sabes q no es cierto -

Kari: pero porq te pones nervioso - con cara de enojada - ah, dime de una vez si es cierto q no me quieres? -

Tk: ya basta Hikari! Si tu le vas a creer a las q dicen ser tus amigas esta bien - indignado - pero sabes entonces esto no va funcionar -

Kari: Tk disculpame yo no queria - interrumpida -

Tk: ya Kari no tienes q decir nada… tu no crees en mi, - viendola - y eso me demuestra q no me quieres, pero sabes yo si te quiero es mas te AMO - viendola fijamente a los ojos - pero esta bien Kari - alejandose -

Kari: espera Tk, yo no queria - pero fue en vano porq Tk se habia ido, y ella no hizo otra cosa q ponerse a llorar y sentirse mal por lo q habia hecho haber desconfiado de él -

FIN FLASH BACK

Kari: q hice? - no se dejaba de reprochar ya q el lo unico q hacia era decirle q la ama y ella solo le vivia reclamando lo q sus amiguitas le decian -

En eso entro su hermano a la habitacion para sacarla de sus pensamientos…

Tai: buenos dias hermanita! - entrando - ya levantate! - quitandole la cobija -

Kari: ay Tai dejame en paz! - tapandose de nuevo - salte de mi habitacion

Tai: uy q genio - viendola - q te pasa tu no te levantas asi? -

Kari: q te importa! Dejame en paz - cerrando los ojos -

Tai: ya levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela - arrebatandole las cobijas - además ya no tardara de venir el relojito - riendose, ya q asi le habia puesto de apodo al pobre de Tk -

Kari: no le digas asi - levantandose, enojada - además no creo q venga hoy - triste - ni otro dia

Tai: por fin un dia q no lo vere por la mañana! - emosionado sin prestarle atencion a lo ultimo q habia dicho su hermana - pero poq no vendra?

Kari: q te importa! Salte q me voy arreglar - señalandole la salida a su hermano -

Cuando escucharon q alguien estaba tocando a la puerta

Tai: ves q si vino!

Kari: tu crees q sea el - emosionada - ve abrir Tai en eso yo me ducho - corriendo hacia la regadera -

Tai: ah solo eso me faltaba ver algo tan feo a primera hora de la mañana - abriendo la puerta .

Jolei: jajajá alagado deberias estar de ver algo tan lindo por las mañanas - entrando - y Kari ya se levanto?

Tai: si como no? - sarcastico - ya se levanto ahora se esta duchando - cerrando la puerta - oye tu sabes porq hoy no va venir el relojito?

Jolei: relojito? - con cara de confundida - ahh ya sabes q a Kari no le gusta q le digas asi

Tai: q me importa! Como a mi si me gusta le digo asi - riendose -

Kari: Hola mi amor - saliendo de su habitacion - ah Jolei - con desilusión -

Jolei: hola Kari, como estas? - viendola - como veras no soy Tk

Kari: ajajá bien, y tu? - con una sonrisa pero sin dejar su semblante de tristeza -

Jolei: pues nada aquí pasando por ti, y apresurate q ya es tarde - mostrandole el reloj q estaba en la pared de la sala -

Kari: ah si ahora vengo, solo voy por mis cosas - empezando a caminar para su habitacion -

Tai: espera Kari - tomandola del brazo - aquí hay algo raro dime q pasa, porq estas triste q te hizo Tk? -

Kari: sueltame - jalando su brazo - nada no me pasa nada dejame en paz - caminando para su habitacion -

Tai: dime q pasa, porq a mi no me engañan de q Kari esta bien - viendo a Jolei -

Jolei: no lo se Tai - algo nerviosa -

Tai: asi, como no, - viendola algo enojado - claro q pasa algo, o dime porq pasas tu por Kari y no Tk? -

Jolei: q acaso no puedo pasar por mi amiga, además parece q Tk tiene algo q hacer y me pidio favor q yo pasara por Kari para q no se fuera sola - ya mas tranquila -

Kari: listo vamonos - salio de la habitacion y camino para la puerta de salida - adios Tai nos vemos mas tarde, me despides de mama porq no se ha levantado - abrio la puerta y salio junto con Jolei - dime Jolei es cierto q Tk te mando? - algo emocionada -

Jolei: la verdad no… - cabizbaja - lo dije para q tu hermano no se diera cuenta de lo q pasa -

Kari: ah ya veo - triste - y tu como sabes? -

Jolei: pues porq ayer cuendo Tk iba entrando me lo encontre - viendo a Kari -

Kari: ah… y q te dijo - viendola con mucho interes -

Jolei: iba muy triste Kari - viendola algo molesta - y supuse q se habia enojado contigo -

Kari: y no te dijo nada?

Jolei: pues no me quizo decir nada… pero se veia muy desilucionado

Kari: es q Jolei hice algo mal - bajando la mirada - es q le reclame….

Jolei: lo de siempre - enojada - ay Kari y me imagino q al fin llego al limite - viendola -

Kari: púes si y ayer si se enojo - cada vez mas triste -

Jolei: Kari el te quiere, pero era logico q el se iba cansar de esta situación - regañandola - no puedes seguir creyendo en esas q dicen ser tus amigas - algo triste porq les hace mas caso a sus amigas y no a ella q supuestamente es su mejor amiga - hasta cuando te vas dar cuenta q ellas te dicen eso porq estan enamoradas de Tk y kieren q lo dejes para q ellas puedan conquistarlo -

Kari: eso no es cierto… - casi gritando - es q Tk es tan guapo y no se y si quizas es cierto lo q Sakura dice - confundida -

Jolei: Sakura, ay por favor si se le nota q se muere por Tk - enojada - no te acuerdas q se le declaro aquella vez en la excursion -

Kari: no…- sorprendida -

Jolei: pues q raro… porq es cierto Tk me lo dijo q ella se le habia declarado - viendo a Kari -

Kari: cuando te lo dijo?

Jolei: desde ese dia pero el estaba buscando la oportunidad de decirte a ti lo q siente - sin parar de caminar y ni se habia percatado q su amiga lo habia dejado de hacer - a sabes q ams me dice

Kari: q? - y alcanzo a Jolei -

Jolei: q no hay dia en el q Sakura le pide q te deje y q este con ella - viendo a Kari - lo llega buscar todos los dias a su casa -

Kari: en serio? - sorprendida - y porq no me habia dicho nada? -

Jolei: es en serio porq yo he visto, y no te decia nada porq sabe como eres de celosa y aparte q no ibas a creer nada porq crees mas en esa tu amiguita q en nadie mas!

Kari: pero como me puede hacer esto Sakura! - enojada - y Tk porq no me decia nada si yo lo quiero

Jolei: ya te dije porq no te lo decia Kari - llegando a la escuela - sabes q me dijo Sakura un dia q me la encontre -

Kari: q?

Jolei: q iba hacer todo lo posible hasta lo imposible pero q Tk iba ser suyo y q no le importaba pero q ella te lo iba quitar y …- se puso algo nerviosa antes de terminar -

Kari: Q? - al ver a Jolei nerviosa -

Jolei: q lo mas q keria era estar con Tk

Kari: bueno pues lastimosamente la q esta con el soy yo - muy segura de lo q decia - bueno eso creo -

Jolei: no de esa forma no - viendo q Kari no entendia lo q trataba de decirle -

Kari: entonces como? - confundida -

Jolei: ay Kari eres tan ingenua - poniendose una mano en la cara - pues q se kiere acostar con el!

Kari: como? - sorprendia y triste porq no sabia si Tk todavía queria ser su novio -

Jolei: como oiste - poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kari - yo se q te duele porq en realidad amas a Tk, si solo te la pasas hablando de él

Kari: claro q lo amo! Y solo de pensar q otra lo desea tanto como yo, me da miedo - con cara muy triste -

Jolei: otra?, ay Kari bien sabes q son OTRAS! - metiendo la pata como es caracteristico de ella - q escuche bien eso quiere decir q tu kieres hacer el amor con él - sorprendida ya q hasta ahora habia caido en cuenta lo q Kari habia dado a entender -

Kari: pues yo… - nerviosa y totalmente roja - pues lo q pasa es q lo amo

Jolei: ay Kari no tiene nada de malo, si lo amas y lo deseas - sonriendole - además de seguro el tambien kiere -

Kari: ay Jolei - cada vez mas roja - bueno seguimos hablando despues - llegando a su clase -

Jolei: por supuesto y animo veras q Tk no puede estar sin ti - despidiendose -

Kari: eso espero porq yo no puedo estar sin el - entrando al salon -

Entro al salon y busco pero su Tk no habia llegado cuando alguien la fue saludar…

Sakura: Hola mi amiga Kari - abrazandola - como estas?

Kari: hola, pues mas o menos gracias - ni siquiera correspondio al abrazo -

Sakura: porq? Q te pasa? - viendola -

Kari: nada! no te preocupes - entro y se sento -

Sakura: como q no me preocupe - sentandose junta a ella - y porq no viene hoy Tk contigo? - preguntandole con mucho interes -

Kari: porq no paso por mi hoy

Sakura: porq? - emocionada porq presentia q al fin se le habia cumplido su deseo -

Kari: es q ayer me pelie con el - triste -

Sakura: en serio! - emocionada pero luego se dio cuenta y fingio tristeza - pero como tan luego si apenas llevan dos semanas de novios -

Kari: no kiero hablar de eso ahora, espero q no te importe - viendo enojada ante el sinismo de Sakura -

En eso llego el profesor a la clase… pero q extraño Tk no habia llegado

Profesor: buenos dias jóvenes sintense xfavor - entrando al salon y sentandose -

En eso llego Tk

Tk: buenos dias profesor disculpe por venir tarde - en la puerta del salon -

Profesor: buenas tardes señor Takaishi - viendolo - solo porq es la primera vez q usted viene tarde pase adelante -

Tk: gracias… - entrando y sentandose en su lugar -

Kari: buenos dias Tk - viendolo ya q para lastima de Tk se sentaban juntos - te paso algo q vienes tarde?

Tk: buenos dias - sentandose sin voltear a verla - no nada, pero de todas maneras se q no te interesa

Kari: claro q me interesa lo q te pasa - agarrandole la mano -

Tk: Hikari… - quitando la mano -

Kari:: Tk… perdoname!

Profesor: eey jovencitos pueden hacer silencio para q pueda continuar mi clase

Tk: si disculpe profesor…

Y asi trasncurrieron las clases. A Kari le dolia la forma en q Tk la ignora y era indiferente con ella… luego al fin llego la hora del receso

Kari: Tk espera, tenemos q hablar - agarrandolo del brazo -

Tk: Kari no hay nada q hablar - viendola friamente -

Kari: Tk xfavor tenemos q hablar, ya no me trates asi - viendolo -

Tk: a ver q quieres decirme? - viendola pero no cambiaba para nada su frialdad -

Kari: Tk yo te amo perdoname por desconfiar de ti - y se acerco a el y noto q Tk se puso nervioso -

Tk: pu..es no es cierto… porq no crees en mi - totalmente nervioso al notar tan cerca a Kari -

Kari: amor te prometo creer en ti - acercandose mas y con una sonrisa - o q ya no te gusto? - casi rozando sus labios con los de él -

Tk: Kari… - ya no pudo mas la tomo de la cintura y la jalo mas hacia el y la beso - sabes q me encantas… - susurrando -

Kari: perdoname! - abrazandolo -

Tk: no tienes q pedirme perdon - acariciandole el rostro - pero amor cree en mi

Kari: si… te lo prometo - viendolo a los ojos -

TK: sabes… me encanta tu mirada eres tan hermosa - sonriendole ya q ahora era Kari quien se ponia nerviosa -

Kari: Tk… - totalmente roja - no me gusto venir hoy a la escuela sin ti

Tk: perdon…- tomandole la mano - ni a mi, me hiciste tanta falta, bonita

Kari: tienes hambre? - poniendo su mano en el estomago de Tk -

Tk: un poquito, y tu princesa quieres comer?

Kari: si… - besandole el cuello -

Tk: Kari… - se puso totalmente rojo - sabes de q tengo ganas? - con una sonrisa -

Kari: de q? - satisfecha al ver q habia puesto nervioso a Tk -

Tk: de ti… tengo ganas de comerte a besos… - ahora era Kari kien se ponia nerviosa, - me vuelves loco - con una sonrisa porq se habia vengado de q Kari lo habia chiviado -

Jolei: ey no piensan salir de aquí? - entrando al salon a interrumpirlos -

Tk: si… - separandose los dos - vamos bonita - agarrandola de la mano -

Kari: si vamos - caminando junto a él - y los demas?

Jolei: nos estan esperando - caminando junto a ellos - vieron q su amor es tan fuerte q no pueden estar separados mas de un dia - sonriendo -

Tk: es q no puedo vivir sin mi angel - dandole un beso en la mejilla a Kari - la amo demasiado para estar lejos de ella -

Kari: ni yo,… te amo - acercandose mas a él - luego de eso llegaron al lugar donde solian almorzar todos juntos -

Davis: hola chicos veo q al fin se reconciliaron - viendo a la parejita - es q asi va ser su relacion peleando reconcialidose, peleando reconciliandose - algo molesto -

Todos: jajá jajá

Ken: si es cierto! Hasta cuando van seguir asi? - viendolos -

Tk: ya perdon… - sentandose pero no antes q su novia - esperenme voy comprar mi comida q no traje -

Kari lo agarro del brazo - no, tontito yo traje para ti - y Tk se sento de nuevo

Tk: a gracias amor - dandole un beso -

Cody: bueno ya respeten q hay un niño aca -. Señalandose -

Tk: ajajá perdon niñito - revolviendole el cabello -

Asi pasaron comieron todos juntos platicaron se rieron de q ya era costumbre de q Tk y Kari se pelearan… luego de un rato sono el timbre para q regresaran sus salones

Jolei: bueno nos vemos a la salida… - caminando hacia su salon -

Ken: eh si y ey ustedes nada de pelear - viendo Tk y Kari - vamos Davis -

Davis: si por favor - caminando junto a su amigo -

Cody: nos vemos, par de locos - y se fue -

Luego los dos se fueron para su salon… bueno les menciono q ellos estan en la prepa y Davis y Ken no estan en la misma seccion q ellos por eso no estaban juntos ya aclarado esto sigamos…. Despues en la tarde terminaron sus clases y cada quien se fue para sus acompaño a Kari hasta su casa como era costumbre…

Kari: me gusta q me vengas a dejar - agarrandolo del brazo -

Tk: a mi tambien me gusta venirte a dejar - besandole la mano - bueno llegamos señorita

Kari: ajajá gracias por traerme - sonriendo - pero xfavor entre un momento

Tk: esta bien gracias - empezaron a caminar juntos -

Entraron a la casa, Saludaron a la mama de Kari luego ella le sirvio un café a Tk asi estuvieron toda la tarde.

Despues de ese incidente habian pasado dos semanas mas eso sognificaba q ya llevaban un mes de ser novios y Kari estaba en su casa sola ya q sus papas estaban de viaje y Tai para vairiar andaba en la calle cueno en eso la llegaron a busca…

Toc Toc Toc

Kari: voy - caminando hacia la puerta -

Sakura: Hola Kari como estas? - saludandola de beso -

Kari: ah hola - saludandola tambien - dime q te trae por aca

Sakura: q no puedo venir a visitarte - entrando a la casa - bueno la verdad vine porq ya no puedo soportar mas!..

Kari: soportar mas q?

Sakura: de ver como él te engaña - viendola - y no se merece q tu estes con el -

Kari: ah si - volvia a caer en su trampa -

Sakura: si…- finjiendo preocupacion - lo acabo de ver con otra chica en el centro, Kari por favor date cuenta!

Kari: claro - agradeciendo - gracias - cuando en eso entra Tk porq habian dejado la puerta abierta -

Tk: hola, Kari - entrando -

Kari: Tk como pudiste - viendolo algo triste -

Sakura en eso sonrio y se le qued viendo a Tk con una sonrisa - calmate Kari - abrazando a su amiga - creo q mejor los dejo - saliendo de la casa - adios Tk - viendolo y guiñandole -

Tk: Kari no puede ser q otra vez hallas caido - apunto de salir de la casa -

Kari: Tk… espera - pero de nuevo fue inútil q Tk habia salido corriendo - de nuevo no… lo amo y el no me puede hacer esto, pero y si es cierto - en eso salio de su casa para ir hablar con alguien -al fin - toco la puerta -

Jolei: hola Kari q pasa q haces aquí? - entrando a su amiga -

Kari: Jolei de nuevo…. No quiero perder a Tk - rompiendo en llanto - pero es q no confio…

Jolei: Kari volviste a caer? - abrazandola - Kari hasta cuando vas a desconfiar de él? -

Kari: es q no es q desconfie de él, lo q pasa es q no confio en mi - calamandose un poco -

Jolei: como asi?

Kari: es q en realidad no creo q sea suficiente para él y por eso tengo miedo q me deje - con la mirada hacia bajo -

Jolei: ay Kari eso es - sonriendole - sabes lo q el se muere por ti? Kari él te ama

Kari: en serio?

Jolei: por supuesto… creele ya de una vez

Kari: es q si creo en él, lo q pasa es q por tonta no lo aceptaba - mas contenta -

Jolei: pues ve y dicelo, porq el sufre al saber q no crees en q te ama - animando a su amiga -

Kari: tienes razon - levantandose del sofa y saliendo de la casa de Jolei para dirigirse a la casa q tan bien conocia la de Tk -

Toc toc toc

Tk: voy - levantandose del sofa - ah eres tu? Q haces aquí?

Kari: Tk por favor disculpame - abrazandolo - te amo y creo en ti

Tk: en serio - sin darle mayor importancia - porq no me lo demuestras -

Kari: si mi amor te creo - viendolo a los ojos -

Tk: pues la verdad no te creo

"_Creeme que no existen otras vidas"_

Kari: por favor q no quiero perder mas mi vida en estar peleando contigo - abrazandolo -

"_Mirame que se esfuman los segundos"_

Kari: y sin ti el tiempo se me va

Tk: Kari….

"_Quedate ya no hay tiempo _

_Mas q el tiempo q nos queda para amarnos y besarnos"_

Kari: ya no quiero q te vayas como siempre q nos peleamos por mi culpa - acariciando el rostro de Tk -

Tk: Kari es q ya no puedo con esto - viendola con tristeza -

Kari: por favor no quiero q el tiempo se me siga escapando sin poder besarte - acercandose al rostro de Tk -

Tk: en realidad estas segura de volver conmigo - abrazandola -

"_Mira q ya no hay regreso"_

Kari: si mi amor… te amo - agarrandole una mano - porq sino lo hago se me escapa la vida de las manos, no dudes q yo quiero estar contigo -

"_Y la vida se va en un instante_

_Quedate conmigo y no lo dudes mas_

_Que se va y se va_

_La vida se te va_

_Entre sueños y promesas_

_Y palabras, palabras"_

Tk: Kari… no se si creerte porq siempre me dices las mismas palabras - viendo hacia otro lado - no lo se

Kari: Tk… claro q confio

"_Y yo creo en ti_

_Como creo en Dios_

_Con eso me basta _

_Lo demas son palabras, palabras"_

Kari: ya no creo en lo q ellas me dicen porq q se q solo son palabras - besandole la mejilla -

Tk: no lo se Kari - alejando un poco su mejilla - es q cuantas veces eh escuchado esas mismas palabras -

Kari: Tk te prometo q te voy a creer y para mi esto q tenemos es serio - con los ojos un poco llorosos ante la negativa de Tk -

"_Y creo en los milagros q te hace el amor_

_Creo tanto en esto _

_Como creo en Dios"_

Kari: Lo q ellas me digan para mi ya no va importar

"_Lo demas son palabras, _

_Lo juro_

_Tan solo palabras, palabras"_

Tk: Kari te amo… - abrazandola -

Kari: yo te amo tanto q no puedo vivir sin ti y no quiero pensar en q ya no vas estar conmigo y vivir solo de los recuerdos

"_Escuchame no quiero vivir _

_De lo q pudo ser"_

Tk: Kari eres mi vida… y no quiero estar sin ti, no sabes cuanto soñaba con encontrar una persona como tu para amarte, besarte y adorarte…

"_Y me niego a ser amigo_

_De esta soledad_

_Si ya se q te encontre_

_Y lo q queda de vidas_

_Para amarte y besarte"_

Kari: eres tan lindo - entrando a la casa junto a él -

Tk: tu me transformas… - invitandola a sentarse en el sofa - me cambias a tu antojo, te amo - se sento junto a ella y la beso -

Kari: te amo mi vida… - pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Tk - eres un sueño, del cual no quiero despertar - como la televisión estaba encendida y se dio cuenta q estaba una cancion q tanto le gustaba - q linda cancion -

Tk: te gusta… - agarro el control y le dio mas volumen -

Kari: si!… escucha esto es lo q te digo - viendolo -

"_Y yo creo en ti_

_Como creo en Dios_

_Con eso me basta _

_Lo demas son palabras, palabras_

_Y creo en los milagros q te hace el amor_

_Creo tanto en esto _

_Como creo en Dios_

_Lo demas son palabras, _

_Lo juro_

_Tan solo palabras, palabras"_

Tk: gracias… mi amor te prometo q no te vas arrepentir de creer en mi amor - besandola luego se separaron y la cancion habia terminado -

Kari: no… me voy arrepentir porq te amo - besandolo - sabes soy tan afortunada porq todas sueñan con tenerte…

Tk: si todas sueñan - con una sonrisa - pero solo para ti soy una realidad… solo tu me tienes de verdad - esto se lo dijo en el oido para luego besarla -

Kari: Tk te amo… - y continuaban besandose -

Tk: ya no mas desconfianzas, bonita - apoyando su frente a la de ella -

Kari: no mas… ya te dije _"Que yo creo en ti Como creo en Dios con eso me basta lo demas son palabras, palabras"_

Tk: te amo… perdoname pero no puedo resistirme mas a ti - la beso con desesperación y deseo -

Kari se recosto en el sofa para q el se acomodara encima de ella y continuaran besandose….

FIN

Lo dejo a su imaginación…..


End file.
